Fill in the Gap
by oneartsugar
Summary: This is just a fill in the gap sort of story from the most recent Paige appearance on PLL. It takes place 3 ish years ago between Emily and Paige just to tell the story of what happened & how they got to this point in Season 7 Ep 8. We then go from there filling in all the behind the scene stuff until the end of the series. All of this is about Paily! Yes Mature Content!
1. Part 1 The Silence

**Authors Note:** This is just a fill in the gap sort of story from the most recent Paige appearance on PLL. It takes place 3 ish years ago between Emily and Paige just to tell the story of what happened  & how they got to this point in Season 7 Ep 8. Might include some flash backs to happier times or to after they actually break up or to how I think the season should end between them. Yes there will be sex so Mature rating and hotness.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own PLL or the Characters only the words I choose to write about them 

**Fill in the Gap:** Paily's untold story

Part 1 -The Silence

Paige knew it was coming, nothing felt right between them. There wasn't fighting or anger or other people, there was just the silence. Since Emily's dad died it got quiet in their little Stanford apt. Paige trying to be understanding and supportive was quiet to give Emily space to grieve. Emily just stopped, all the drive she had for school, for their relationship or for anyone or thing else seemed to have died with her father. Paige tried everything, leaving her alone, being overly attentive, staying at home with her, dragging her out if the house to be social, she tried repeatedly to get her to a therapist or even to get Emily to talk to her about how she was doing, but nothing worked. Emily was just gone replaced with a hollow bone. For Paige unfortunately it was the busiest time of her career training hard for the Olympics qualifiers and she had an amazing shot to make it but her times were getting unpredictable. Paige's coach took her aside one day while in deep training to talk to her about her focus. Going so far to say that Emily was holding Paige back that their emotional drama was affecting Paige's times in the water. She had her first and only fight with her coach which she immediately regretted but after that comment from her Paige sat with it for a while realizing with a horrible sense of doom that there was truth in it. She felt miserable like she was betraying Emily or not supporting her by trying to think about her own future, by focusing on her dream to win gold for USA. She began to train more, get strict about her diet and when she wasn't in class, studying or training she would go out with her teammates leaving Emily at home where she said she wanted to be. Paige basically stop trying to save her and instead started to become that obsessed person she was all those years ago when she wanted to be swim team captain at Rosewood. She didn't become cruel or mean, she had learned that lesson well but she regained that manic like drive to win that made her sort of scary in highschool before she started dating Emily.

Paige was becoming everything she wanted to be and Emily was lost. At that point it was clear they were polar opposites and their relationship was in trouble in a way it never had been even during the worst of the Alison/Charlotte/A drama. They had nothing to say to each other hence the silence they lived in every day. What started to make things worse was Emily took a job working in a bar and started coming home trashed nearly every night for a month. Paige couldn't handle it, she just didn't know how this was not her Emily not at all. Finally one night Paige came home to Emily crying in their bedroom and she knew this was it. She quietly sat down next to Emily and said, "Em, honey we can't go on like this. We are not working anymore and I don't know how to save us. I think I should move out I can go stay with Clarke from my team she's got that extra room. I just don't know what I can do and you don't seem to want to do anything about it us, your pain or moving on." Paige was holding it all in trying to be strong, Emily was weeping silently but relentlessly she didn't answer, she didn't move. "Emily this doesn't have to be for forever, it can just be for now. I think we are just stuck and not moving forward & I wanna move forward, but I don't know what you want because you won't tell me." Emily let out a sob, and turned to look at Paige. "I know and I don't know what I want to do either, I don't know how to move forward without my dad. His insurance payout came today for me and mom and just made it all really real again, Paige I don't know what to do," Emily broke down into heavy sobs and crying in Paige's arms who held her hard and strong in her toned swimmer arms. They stayed like this for a while and as the late day sun faded into night they slowly laid back on the bed Paige lightly kissing Emily's head and Emily slowly falling asleep in her arms.


	2. Part 2 Beautiful Goodbye

**Authors Note:** This is just a fill in the gap sort of story from the most recent Paige appearance on PLL. It takes place 3 ish years ago between Emily and Paige just to tell the story of what happened  & how they got to this point in Season 7 Ep 8. Might include some flash backs to happier times or to after they actually break up or to how I think the season should end between them. Yes there will be sex so Mature rating and hotness.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own PLL or the Characters only the words I choose to write about them 

**Fill in the Gap:** Paily's untold story

 **Part 2 –Beautiful Goodbye** (This chapter has Mature Content)

About 11 o'clock Emily opened her eyes to look at Paige's dozing face and knew this would be their last night together. Paige needed to move on, deserved to be happy and was too driven to be stuck in the mire of all this loss with Emily. Loss she had known for a long time now, stretching back to before her dad to when Ali went missing, to Maya, to all of things she went through with the girls in Rosewood and now her father. Emily knew what she had to do, she just wasn't strong enough to do it without trying to say goodbye. She leaned over and gently kissed Paige on her soft lips waking her up slightly and as Paige rolled onto her back Emily pulled off her shirt and climb on top of Paige kissing her harder and harder, slowly swiveling her hips on top of her. Paige woke up completely and pushed hard into the kisses Emily was giving and ran her hands along Emily's smooth bronze back bending forward to lick and suck on Emily's breasts and down her stomach. They shifted positions and Paige removed her shit, pants and under clothes while Emily removed her skirt and panties to climb back on top of Paige's waiting welcoming body. They were both wet and ready for this kind of passion. They could both feel it, the sadness, the desire and the finality of the right now. They wanted each other now more than the months and months leading up to this, that want was physical, emotional and it was giving them each permission to leave each other. Paige slipped two fingers into Emily making her buck under them as she curled and undulated them inside her slowly and then fast, in circular movement as well as a rapid back and forth in & out movements. Emily felt full for the 1st time in a while, filled up with some sort of emotion other that extreme sadness. She loved this feeling of Paige inside her giving her a glimpse of life without the grief she had been feeling every day. Paige was all around her on top of her in side of her and in her mind telling her "let go Emily, let go. Emily did so, but it was all still a bit confusing for her. She wanted to scream in ecstasy, cry out in pain and laugh at the pleasure all at once.

Paige wasn't confused she was delighted that this was happening, she thought fleetingly that maybe this was a sign, a beginning again for them. Maybe they'd actually talk now, maybe even therapy. With Emily it was always hard to get her to open up, she was a Rosewood girl after all but once she did she would let Paige in, wouldn't she. Every time in the past there had been a secret or danger or some other issue that needed to reach a fever pitch before Emily had a break through and they would work through it together. Paige pushed all that out of her mind for now because she wanted to be in the now with Emily be present for this whatever it was, either a hello or a goodbye it didn't seem to matter to Paige in that moment. Emily got wild calling out Paige's name groaning full out in pleasure and release, it was sexy and cathartic at the same time. Paige was right in pace with Emily and she felt her wet center aching for touch and Emily sensing it moved to get back on top of Paige sliding down her body and placed her mouth on her throbbing clit. Emily licked and tasted Paige who rode her tongue to climax more than once in a short time period of time and cried out in joy. This was them at their best sexually, giving and taking from each other over and over again. Sex and the love they had for each other was never their problem and they could fall into it easily. It was all the other stuff the business of being together that challenged them and Paige always suspected it was because of the trama they face during the "A" years. After Paige orgasmed for the incalculable time, Emily crawled back up her body lying on her chest to give her a breather. Paige whispered, "I love you Emily, I always have and I always will," and she meant it with everything she was and had. Emily closed her eyes and said, "I love you more than you will ever know. Always." Emily looked up in her eyes and then they were both crying Emily kissed her again and again and again.

Paige moved her hands over Emily firm ass and the small of her back rubbing both and grabbing a handful of that delicious ass and slowing started to move her hips for her. Emily met that motion with her own grinding on top of Paige's crotch. Emily pushed one of Paige's legs up and slid her body between them placing her wet center onto Paige's they started a steady rhythm and their vaginas rubbed against each other effectively penetrating each other with every movement. They both let out moans as they moved faster and faster together, slowing occasionally to catch their breaths or to bend and kiss one another but trying to keep that constant friction against their most sensitive area. Emily called out to Paige as she was coming, saying her name again and again as she rode out her orgasms while keeping pace with Paige's movements. She felt like herself in those moments finally herself, Emily Fields open loving and passionate Emily. Paige was her anchor, always had been in swimming, in life in her emotions. Paige took those hard to get through moments and drove her to overcome them she could see all of that now. But what she couldn't see was what she did for Paige. As the both recovered from the mind blowingly hot sex they just had they curled up together like they'd done now a million times since that 1st picnic on a plaid blanket all those years ago. That had ended because of Paige's struggles to be who she was, this was ending because Emily had lost who she was. Long after Paige fell asleep Emily lay wake in her arms not wanting to leave, but knowing she had to.

Emily was lost and mind blowing orgasms aren't a realistic solution to finding oneself. She had to go, she decided that even before they slept together and really she had known it for weeks now, but Paige was Paige and even though they had said goodbye before this time Emily couldn't face it. She couldn't face seeing the look in Paige's face who she knew would have sacrificed anything and everything including her shot at the Olympics to see Emily happy and for them to stay together and Emily couldn't let her do that. So she had to go tonight. Quietly she got out of bed packed two small bags headed to the living room and wrote Paige a "Dear John" letter. It read:

"Paige, I meant what I said. I love you more than you will ever know. Always. But right now I am not a whole person. You deserve someone who is as driven as you are and as brave. There was a time when you thought I was the brave one for coming out but the reality is your bravery is etched onto your soul and inhabits everything you do. I might have been brave ones but I am falling apart. Everything that has happened to me and now my dad too just means I don't have anything left to give to you as a partner and can't do this anymore. I can't see the way forward together. I need to get my life together and if I stay here I will only be in your way and your way is filled with your dreams. My way has been filled with ghosts and nightmares for far too long. Please don't worry about me I'm headed to stay with Hannah for a few weeks. And then I will be back for school, I'll get an apt closer to my school. You once said to me, "This is what is supposed to happen to us," back when we you came to California and I was stuck in Rosewood. We found our way back to each other, so maybe after some time we can again. Tonight in our bed was a beautiful way to say goodbye.

I love you Paige, always.

Goodbye

~Em


	3. Part 3 The Next Few Years

**Authors Note:** This is just a fill in the gap sort of story from the most recent Paige appearance on PLL. It takes place 3 ish years ago between Emily and Paige just to tell the story of what happened  & how they got to this point in Season 7 Ep 8. Might include some flash backs to happier times or to after they actually break up or to how I think the season should end between them. Yes there will be sex so Mature rating and hotness. 

**Chapter Note** This chapter is a quick breeze through some missing time in both Paige and Emily's life, bit of a transition piece and not a lot of dialogue. Get through it for the next chapter when they meet again!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own PLL or the Characters only the words I choose to write about them 

**Fill in the Gap:** Paily's untold story

 **Part 3 -The Next Few Years**

Emily put the letter somewhere Paige was sure to see it and she grabbed her bags, keys and jacket and left as quietly as she could. She got in her car and headed for the airport. No sense in wasting time she decided to get the 1st flight out to NYC where she could surprise Hannah. Around 5am Paige began to stir in the bed reaching over to touch Emily, but she wasn't there. Paige suddenly woke up looking around the room for Emily. She got up and searched the small apartment for her until she found the note. As she read it she broke into uncontrollable tears crying until she couldn't cry anymore. She tried Emily's phone over and over again and got no answer. She went back to the bedroom and stared at the bed at the rumpled sheets from their sex and sleeping. A flash came over her and she ripped the bed sheets off and stripped the bed down to the bare mattress she raged for a few minutes until she fell onto the bed where she laid down sobbing until her alarm raised her for practice at 7am. But instead of getting ready for practice she started packing up Emily's things, going out to get packing tape and boxes. She purged the apartment of anything Emily and hid away all photos of the two of them. It took nearly all day but finally all of it was packed up. She took all the boxes to the shipping store and mailed them to Emily's mother Pam back in Rosewood. She went to the store bought new sheets and came home opened a bottle of soft red wine and started drinking. She didn't stop until the bottle plus several tequila shots were empty. She did all of this in a fugue like state, just wanting it all to be over, if it was truly over. Wanting to move on and she could only do that if she purged Emily from her mind, it didn't feel bad or like she hated her or was even mad at her about how she left. She just needed it to be done, just like how Emily just needed to leave.

Couple of months later and Paige's swimming time was lagging a bit her coach had been on her since Emily left to pull herself together, but Paige just couldn't. She'd been struggling with drinking too much and it was wreaking havoc on her sleep and training schedule. She had hit a bottom with her emotions and decided to go seek help and booked in to see Dr. Groves one of the best physiatrists her student health plan could afford. After only a few weeks Paige could feel a change starting, her newly renewed commitment to her training and health really gave her focus and Dr. Groves helped to work though Emily leaving. She completely admitted that it had been for the best and vowed not to chase after her. She even began dating again, well one or two dates with girls Paige was completely not into after 10 min of talking to, but still it was a step. She was trying to truly move on, and though she was doing better she couldn't help feeling like something and someone was missing from her life, but after a while she got used to that hole and tried to fill it with the only things she knew how to do well, school and swimming. She cut out drinking nearly entirely and got back to her hyper focused diet, she was in excellent shape and back at the top of her times in the pool. She was definitely growing becoming more confidant. Even though she tended to be more intense and also more solitary she still managed not to revert back to how she was before Emily in high school, closed off, closeted and confused. She remained open, though just a tad guarded, she was social and not domineering, she was team captain, but not a crazy leader. She was becoming herself, even if that happened a bit alone.

In NYC Emily stayed with Hannah and her new boy toy Jordan but their newish romance was too much for her to deal with after about two weeks of fashion parties and nightclubs, so she went home to Rosewood to visit her mother. Once there she found that Paige had shipped all of her stuff to her mom with a small note that said simply: "love you always, please call or come to me if you need me." It made her feel more stable then she'd been in a long time even when they were together. It was proof that their connection that Paige once called her out on years ago at a school dance was strong even when life was weak. Being in Rosewood was hard and her mom asked too many questions about Paige, school and how she was spending the money her dad left her, but she got to go to her dads grave and talk to him nearly every day. She talked to him about losing him, about Paige and somethings she never got to tell him. It felt like a way if letting go of the pain of his loss a bit. Though it weighed heavily on her heart. She also started going out to the local gay bars & one night she went to the biggest one in the area called, "The Ocean Pony" where she met an all-girl band called, "Pussy Explosion" from Texas. After a wild night with these four crazy awesome musicians she decided to go cross country with them on their tour bus! It was a true adventure for her and the first time she felt she wasn't lost but was finding herself a bit. It was liberating while also being scary. Also she and Dani the bass player had a few wild nights in Indiana. They were in a small college town and the band played the one and only gay bar in town and after many, many drinks Emily and Dani went for a walk along the town downtown rail trail towards their overpriced hotel. Soon they were making out and ended up in bed together. It was a fling Emily knew it and it only lasted a few days ending in the bands home state of Texas when Dani was on to a new girl who caught her eye; Amy the new tour photographer. It didn't really both Emily as it hadn't really been that emotional, it was mostly just sex. Some fairly harmless fun, something she'd up till now, never done.

But with the ending of their fling Emily decided it was time to get back home so she flew back to Cali. She'd been taking some time off from school after her father's death but now it was time to register for classes and make herself go. The only issue was that she had no place to live now that she wasn't living with Paige, but a few quick phone calls to some friends found her a decent apt in the same building as Alice, who everyone called the "Wild One." Due mostly to her partying schedule. Emily at first resisted Alice's invites to clubs and parties but soon found herself going out every night of the week studying less and less as the year went on. Before long Emily received a letter from the academic scholarship office saying that due to her grades and lack of improvement and attendance they were revoking her scholarship and the school was placing her on academic probation. Emily did not know what to do or how to pay for school. So she started spending her inheritance using it instead of her wages to pay for everything. It was just the start of her money troubles.

Meanwhile at Stanford Paige was literally at the top of her game living a pretty decent life training for Olympic quals. At the end of the swimming season her team won the biggest conference meet in the country and they all decided to throw a huge party out on the beach one of the girl's parents owned. It was a secluded beach that you could only get to via a windy road on the coastline & California back country. Paige drove out to the party with 3 of her teammates one of them everyone called Scout, real name Samantha. Paige and Scout had recently developed a flirtiness with each other whenever they hung out especially outside of practice. Scout had long jet black straight hair which Paige had heard her say to someone else it was only thing straight about her. She was beautiful half Pilipino half Black woman who was sort of short for swimmer, but booked it in the pool. Her and Paige had a lot in common and she constantly joked she was Paige's "Water Wife". In the car out to the beach party Paige strategically planned so that Scout would sit in the front and put on fun pop music for them all to sing to while they made the drive to the beach. On the whole drive they kept making eyes at each other and Sarah and Jess who were in the back seat kept joking about how Paige and Scout were so gonna get together tonight which made everyone laugh and poke fun at them, embarrassing Paige to no end. Paige caught up in trying to impress Scout and have fun with her team was perhaps going a little too far on the curves & was singing the latest Bruno Mars song at the time, "I would catch a grenade for you…" with the other girls and Scot joining in too. Paige remember the night later as one of the most fun she'd had in years maybe even in all of college.

As they got closer to the beach house they came to an unmarked intersection with flashing yellow lights, Paige slowed to yield but the car behind her didn't and it sent Paige and her teammates into a spin and then into the intersection where another car who was breaking hit them again. The EMT was the first face Paige saw after the crash as she must have blacked out when the cars hit each other and all she could feel was pain. The EMT gave her some pain killers and she passed out again, waking up at the hospital where the attending doctor told her that her knee was hurt badly and that it will need surgery. She said that Paige's chance of a full complete recovery wasn't going to happen but that she could expect a 90% recovery which was very good but Paige wondered would it be enough? Luckily the other ladies in the car weren't hurt too bad just banged and bruised up, a few cuts from the back window that smashed. Scout had a bad headache from hitting her head on the window but it went away after a few days. Paige had the most injuries and she would have to stay in the hospital for a while. Scout and the other girls came to visit her as much as they could, but that something something between Scout and Paige had cooled off. Paige tried hard to believe that she would heal and get back to where she was at, but the subsequent surgery and rehabilitation was hard going and finally after months of work Paige had to realize she would never get to the Olympics. She could swim and swim amazingly but just not that extra mile for the Olympics. Eventually with the help of Dr. Groves Paige even came to be ok with that, she began to realize she could find another dream. She was becoming good at that since her and Emily fell apart. She decided to refocus her efforts on her studies getting a double degree in Coaching and Applied Sport Science, thinking of helping other achieve their goals might help her fulfil hers. Paige had had a rough 2 years all and all, but had survived and even thrived and she knew she would again. So she set out to prove it to herself and everyone else.


	4. Part 4 Meeting Again

**Authors Note:** This is just a fill in the gap sort of story from the most recent Paige appearance on PLL. It takes place 3 ish years ago between Emily and Paige just to tell the story of what happened  & how they got to this point in Season 7 Ep 8. Might include some flash backs to happier times or to after they actually break up or to how I think the season should end between them. Yes there will be sex so Mature rating and hotness. 

**Chapter Note** : The song that informed this chapter is Lullabies by Yuna at least for Paige watch?v=3baQwUrTxzE . Sorry this took sooooooooooo long for me to update I was GETTING MARRIED (to a woman)! So I hope you like it & I might be adding some bits of offscreen stuff after Paige's 1st appearance in the 7th season. Might even get some sexy time too…who knows?!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own PLL or the Characters only the words I choose to write about them 

**Fill in the Gap:** Paily's untold story

 **Part 4 –Meeting Again**

Emily was struggling, money was slipping from her hand faster than she could imagine, she had spiraled again. Her grieving was like that up and down and when things were good when she was handling life she'd do something to self-sabotage or a least it seemed to her that something would come up. The bar she worked at would suddenly have to close due to health code violations, her rent would go up & she'd need to move, or a girl she was seeing would be seen out with someone else, but also there was her own issues. Not turning in term papers, forgetting an important test or quiz. Not being able to answer questions in class on topics that she knew cold while studying. It was almost like she didn't feel right unless there was turmoil, that perhaps after all that happened in Rosewood and dealing with "A", maybe she somewhere inside of her missed it. Missed that constant mystery in her life challenging her and giving her a focus. So when the letter came in from Alison DiLaurentis calling her back to Rosewood she nearly jumped at the chance to return and shrug off all that was happening in California, to quit her job and go back. Her thoughts often strayed back to her friends Aria, Spencer, Alison & Hannah. Hannah being the one she was in the most contact with, but truthfully she wanted to be back there for Alison. That old tie to her was a strong one, as strong as her connection with the other girls and almost as strong as her connection to Paige.

Ali was 1 of 3 women Emily had loved, truly and completely loved. Her love for Maya was frozen in this teenage box of emotions surrounding her death and Emily's involvement in killing Maya's murderer. It was like their romance was tainted with violence, staining it but also that somehow killing Lydon James the guy posing as Maya's cousin made her feel like she had avenged Maya. Like she had been truly able to prove her love for Maya, that she was also released from that love and the obligation people sometimes feel when a loved one dies. Maya was sealed in a time capsule placed in the ground and not forgotten, but not an everyday presence. It was an imperfect love that was too complicated to flavor her other relationships yet how could it not, she feared for any woman she was close with due to "A" & what Lyndon James had done, but at the same time she had faced him down & faced down "A" too and she had won.

With Paige there was so much there so much depth to their love. They had been a REAL couple, had really been in love and had lived together known each other in and out. Had yes survived Lyndon James and "A" together, but also had a separate life outside of Rosewood for 2 plus years in Cali & off and on and crazy for each other in Rosewood. They had only fallen apart because Emily herself fell apart & Emily wouldn't let Paige in anymore. Emily could see and knew she was the issue there not Paige. Paige was trying back then in Cali was willing to give up her dreams just to be with Emily. Paige was just like that constant secure and a source of strength. But Emily felt opposite to that security & strength she felt broken at the end of their relationship and that love that she and Paige had was a reminder of her broken self. She still wasn't whole, she still had something in her that couldn't quite make herself accept that love and security that Paige was offering, had always been offering even if it was ultimately what Emily wanted there was always it seemed, a block. Something there in the way, some sort of left over business with Ali and Rosewood. So she packed up everything and came the min Alison called for her.

***  
Paige worked constantly with her therapist Dr. Groves trying to keep the herself stable and clear the dust around her. Through all of her work with her therapist the one topic that kept coming back up over and over again was Emily. She kept coming back to Emily, her first and to date only love. Paige had dated a few girls since Emily most were just one or two dates and then she knew she didn't want to see them. There was a girlfriend of sorts for about two months named Finnegan a gorgeous red head from Ireland who was on a student visa and had to go back to Donegal. It was a fling a brief affair that made her feel desirable, but ultimately it was just a fling. Emily Fields was the only women Paige could ever love or at least she suspected that was the case. After graduation Paige was looking for coaching jobs around the country but then she heard that her old school in Rosewood was looking for a head swim coach. The money was nothing compared to what she could make at a division 1 school but she couldn't help but be interested. Not in the least because she had also heard that Emily was back in Rosewood due to Charlottes death was apparently staying there & going to school there. Paige thought maybe if she got an interview she could go and see Emily and maybe just maybe they could rekindle what they once had. Paige was hopeful and when she sent off her resume to Rosewood high she was excited about the new possibilities awaiting her. With any luck Emily would be one of those possibilities.

It all had happened Paige was back in Rosewood & had started her interview process at Rosewood high running into wonder of all wonders Emily it was slightly awkward maybe even more so than she thought it would be but they set a time to meet for drinks. They talked about old times & fell again into old patterns quickly & easily. Paige felt hopeful as they walked out together and paused on the street outside the grill where they'd once bumped, physically bumped into each other back in high school. Back then Emily was distraught over Maya being missing & Paige not knowing of course the danger Maya was in told her that Maya was the type of person who bails when the going gets tough, but then just as she was getting through to Emily she went in for a kiss. The thought of it now in the same street made her flush with embarrassment at her young & dumb behavior. But while the statement was wrong due to the horrific circumstance surrounding Maya's disappearance & death, the sentiment of Paige's words & her desire to express her love and care for Emily was still just as important now as it was then. Paige learned from her mistakes for the most part and even though they were standing close and Emily was looking at her with those big brown eyes and all they'd done was talk about the highlights of their relationship including some mini breaks they took together where they pretty much had sex on or in anywhere or place they could Paige did not lean in for a kiss. She instead asked if she could have a hug and while it was Emily that pulled her close and whispered how good it was to see her, Paige held on and breathed her in perhaps a little longer than necessary but not too long. They parted as Emily walked away towards slowly looking back a bit awkwardly and waving. Paige started for her car waiting until Emily was out of sight but as she reached it she decided to take a walk around town.

Emily walked slowly away from Paige looking back every few feet. She felt it that gut feeling that instant pull towards Paige it had always been there had always been strong even when they fought back in high school when they were first getting to know each other. Paige's competitive nature and intense drive was scary, but had also pulled Emily in even when Paige got mean which was her defense mechanism then Emily later learned, even then it still held an attraction. Paige coming out to her the way she did, a quick stolen kiss in a car sealed that attraction it was like hard wired for both of them which is why they kept picking up their relationship even through hard patches. But now…right now Emily was slowly walking away from her and she KNEW she didn't have to do it, knew she could turn around and go melt into Paige's arms and they would be one again. But that something that drew here to Rosewood again, to Ali, to the other 3 girls kept her moving her feet forward. Just as she was about to hop into her car she got a text from Sabrina offering pastries and beer, she nearly brushed it off and just went home to think, but then thought perhaps they could talk about things and she could use someone other than the other girls to talk to tonight. So she walked towards the Brew and when she got there Sabrina had the lights off and candles burning & was waiting with a beer and a fresh muffin. She smiled, but inside felt a little conflicted as she had just left Paige it almost felt like cheating. So she had to remind herself they weren't together and she was seeing Sabrina! She took the beer and the muffin and sat down to hang with Sabrina still with the sense memory of what it felt like to hold Paige again in her head.

Paige's walk around town was a nostalgic ramble, she had barely been back since she left for school in California. With her parents moving out to Cali too she had only been back to Pennsylvania once to see her aunt & when she did it wasn't in Rosewood because her aunt lived in Brookhaven so Rosewood had this foreign glow to it for her. While she walked she thought of Emily and what she meant to her, she decided that she needed to win her back. As she rounded the corner she saw the Brew, Emily's old job where they met during Emily's breaks kissed, planned for the future and schemed about how to expose "A". Where Paige once pissed Jeanna off by tasting all of her birthday cupcakes until she found a coconut one, due to an unfortunate drugging thing, "A" related of course. But also the Brew is where she said I love you to Emily for the 1st time, just in passing before she even knew what she had said. She just said it as they were parting & Paige was going to swim practice while Emily went back to work. So Paige walked right up to the front door but stopped short about 3 feet from it because she saw Emily. She saw Emily with another girl, a blonde and her heart stopped. "So she was seeing someone", Paige thought glaring at the back of the blonde girl's head until she realized she needed to leave before being seen. "Shit, Shit Shit! Why am I so dumb of course she was seeing someone she was Emily Fields who wouldn't want to be with her?" Paige thought slightly tapping herself in the head & feeling stupid. She thought she could just sweep into town and get her back, but no there were obstacles and road blocks. Then after Paige walked all the back to her car and got in she turned on the radio and heard the lyrics, _"Like lullabies you are forever in my mind, I see you in all the pieces in my life, though you weren't mine, you're my first love",_ and she stopped, stopped worrying, stopped beating herself up and knew she'd do what it took to be with Emily. She would play the long game wait out any new girl or anything else that would come and go and in the end be the one person for Emily. She would be whatever she needed, friend, lover, partner in which ever order that came she would wait it out because she just knew there was something there, something unfinished between them and perhaps something that could be forever. Paige was set she went back to the B &B she was staying at went to sleep preparing to fight metaphorically for her love, for Emily. She would wait and be there for her, plain & simple.


	5. Part 5point1 Coming Together

**Authors Note:** This is just a fill in the gap sort of story from the most recent Paige appearance on PLL. It takes place 3 ish years ago between Emily and Paige just to tell the story of what happened  & how they got to this point in Season 7 Ep 8. Might include some flash backs to happier times or to after they actually break up or to how I think the season should end between them. Yes there will be sex so Mature rating and hotness. 

**Chapter Note** : Hey this chapter is split up into 2 sections cutting off right before the naughty Mature content starts. This covers the off screen parts in season 7 episode 9.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own PLL or the Characters only the words I choose to write about them 

**Fill in the Gap:** Paily's untold story

 **Part 5.1 -Coming Together** (some slight mature content)

Paige was back at her B&B after her interview at her alma mater Rosewood High. She sat in the soaking tub in a room filled with light thinking about what Emily had said. First and foremost, "It was happening again," she didn't know what it was exactly "A" or threats or just text messages or worse. She hadn't wanted to push Emily because she knew it wouldn't work, she would clam up and run away, but she hoped she had said the right things. Being that she had to act surprised to hear about the "blonde invader" as Paige thought of her she hoped her response to Emily's confusion about how to talk about her past and apparently her current life was right. If she trusted this girl Sabrina she'd let her in and if not she was sure Emily knew she could trust her & come to her for help. Paige decided though to prepare herself and sent out a message to Caleb to check to see what was going on, he filled her in briefly letting her know the most basic of facts he thought he could get away with without pissing off the 5 ladies but he swore Paige to secrecy. She agreed knowing that the ladies would not take kindly to them trying to pull their Batman & Robin routine again. In the tub in the blue Victorian room in Faunbrook Bed & Breakfast she looked up at the golden gilded mirror near the tub and hoped that she would be able to be there for Emily, that Em would remember Paige was a good person in a crisis and she could always rely on her. She leaned back and enjoyed her soak playing with the bubbles on the surface of the water.

Paige got a quick text from Emily about hopefully solving things tonight with "A", that she was ok and thanked her for the support and kind words. That Paige was right and she would try to talk to Sabrina tonight about everything. She even added in a little bit of a flirt about their wine "date" at the Applewood Grill & about doing it again before the announcement about the job happened. Paige smiled, she was worried about what "solving things" meant but glad that Emily cared enough about her to let her know something was going down. She also couldn't help but feel hopeful that Emily wanted to see her again. She stopped herself from getting to far ahead and wondered why Rosewood was such a fucked up place while also being beautiful and filled with all these memories of her and Emily. She got out of the tub and made a little decision to grab a book and head to the Brew to see Sabrina in the flesh for herself. She knew it was borderline behavior and maybe out of line, but the Brew had the best coffee shop in town and she didn't just want to stay in her room all night. So she got dressed, picked one of the books she was traveling with, Jeanette Winterson's Stone Gods and headed to the Brew

At bit earlier Emily was trying to sort things out with Spencer & Aria about what was going on and none of it made any sense really especially since Hannah was gone and they didn't know what she was up to. It seemed like the usual mess but they thought they knew that Noel Kahn was behind all of it now and they wanted to nail him for killing Sara and possibly for killing Charlotte. Emily thought, "He has to be 'A' doesn't he?" but then again they didn't have all the facts as per usual. The girls were getting nowhere fast and Hannah was giving them radio silence. To top it all off Sabrina stopped by trying to hang out and when Emily said she was busy Sabrina tried find out what Emily was up to. Emily couldn't or wouldn't just tell her what was up. On the one hand she didn't like lying to her but on the other hand it just seemed like too much to tell her and deal with. She honestly didn't think she had the energy to tell the full story, but Sabrina would never understand if she didn't tell the whole story. Emily tought, "God it is just easier to talk to Paige." She knew she could just jump into what was happening now and not have to rehash the past, but was that opening up the door for something else between them? She didn't know. Sabrina might just be too much for her to handle right now, nice as she was it was just too new to pile this on. Plus, with Noel Kahn inserting himself into Sabrina's life it was all tangled.

A storm started up and as she, Spencer and Aria started investigating more it became completely clear via the flash drive that Noel was at the dollhouse working with Charlotte. They commiserated and then Aria and Spencer left. Aria to try to talk to Jason and Spencer had to go to her parents' house to deal with some things there. Emily was left alone in Lucas' apartment to think about all that was going on. She sat down on the couch and picked up her phone thinking it was time to talk to Sabrina that she should text her and ask her to come over to talk, but as she unlocked her phone and the text she last sent to Paige came up and she knew she had to call her instead. She knew she needed Paige to talk as she was probably the one person who knew her best besides Spencer, Aria, Hannah and Ali. At first she intended to just talk on the phone, but then once she herd Paige's voice she just wanted her there with her and asked her to come over. It sort-of shocked her that she did, but also it didn't Paige had always been her anchor and a safe harbor. Paige of course said she'd be right over and Emily couldn't help but have stray thoughts about more than just talking, but it made her nervous. Emily went to the wine rack and grabbed a Pinot Noir, it happened to be their favorite brand and she popped the cork pulled out glasses and got a head start.

When Paige knocked on the door about 10 min's later she opened it with a "happy to see you face" that fell into a cautiously worried one. Paige read it loud and clear, "Emily what's up you said things might be over tonight and now you're saying it all went sideways?" Paige came in and took her coat off putting it & her book on the couch. Emily walked to the kitchen area and beckoned Paige to follow. "Hi, Paige do you want some wine? It's that New Zealand Pegasus Bay vineyard we drank on our trip there. Do you remember it?" Emily handed her a glass and poured herself another, "Oh, ok Em yes thank you, but slow down and tell me what is going on? You seem spooked Em," she put her glass down and then grabbed Emily's and did the same. Paige then put her hands on Emily's shoulders in a move that forced Emily to look at her but was also reassuring and gently breathed out, "How can I help." Just like that Emily was calmed, Paige touching her and hearing her ask how she can help, meant that she wasn't alone tonight or in this and that things would be ok. Paige's practiced calm & her tendency of gathering up facts first was the thing that grounded her and in turn helped to ground Emily. Emily starred into Paige's face studying her eyes and the focused look in them. "Emily breath and tell me what is going on and how I can help," Paige said once more clearly to wake Emily from her reverie and Emily loved her for it. Loved that she could do this, know her this well after all this time. "Ok," Emily said, "Grab your wine and join me on the sofa I'll tell you everything." So Paige let Emily escort her to the sofa and tell her all about Noel Kahn and the flash drive and all that has been happening. Paige interjected with questions, no judgements or criticisms, she just listened.

Soon they had finished the bottle and cracked open another. Paige was feeling it and the conversations affects, she knew Emily and the girls were in danger again and could only hope they got the information they needed to nail Noel Kahn's ass. She urged Emily to make the girls go to the police or at least Toby as soon as they all could, but other than that she was just there to listen. When the topic moved from Noel and the new "A" to why she did or in her words "couldn't" tell Sabrina and called Paige instead the mood changed. It was no longer about the old high school friend that maybe trying to kill them, it veered into a surface conversation about them and how their problems were never about trust or love. Emily had already admitted that she & Sabrina weren't going to last, that she was mostly responsible for Paige and her break up and to being intrigued while also being nervous about them seeing each other again while competing for this job. Paige had a differing opinion though, "No…actually I think us competing for this job is the best thing that could have happened. Our completion has pushed us both to be better in the past, why wouldn't it do the same now. Plus, with all of the other craziness you have going on maybe this and maybe I can be a beacon of regular life some element of normality in your crazy 'A' filled reality." Paige put her hand on Emily's leg with the end of that statement and Emily put her hand on top of it in a loving gesture and they held hands. "Paige maybe you are right our rivalry did move us forward in school, but I think the thing that made us both successful was our love for each other. You know, the night I left 3 years ago, I didn't leave because…" Paige cut her off, "Emily I know", and they both moved towards each other for a kiss that they'd been desiring for 3 years.

Their kisses grew more and more of them and Emily leaned into Paige who laid back against the back of the sofa's cushions. Soon because of the position they were in Emily decided to just climb on top of Paige, a placed she was very familiar with being, she started to rock and grind on her rolling her hips as she kissed Paige over and over. Paige groaned under Emily's writhing and moved her hands up the side of Emily's body then unbuttoned her shirt and the two of them pulled it off her and unhooked her bra. Then Paige caressed her back kissing her breasts and down the middle of her body. Emily arched her back and leaned into Paige's touch yanking on her shirt saying, "Take it off Paige I wanna feel your skin on my skin." Paige removed her shirt and they pressed against each other their breasts rubbing and kissed again hard and fast. Emily slowly got up pulling Paige along with her, "Come to the bed," she said. "Um, ah yes," Paige started to say as she rose to follow Emily, "Is this a good idea? Should we do this, I mean is this want you want?" she concluded as she closed the distance between them she pulled Emily in to her arms. "Yes, Paige I want this & I want you. Right now tonight let's worry about everything else tomorrow, ok?" she kissed Paige again and they both walked towards the bedroom.


	6. Part 5point2 Coming Together

**Authors Note:** This is just a fill in the gap sort of story from the most recent Paige appearance on PLL. It takes place 3 ish years ago between Emily and Paige just to tell the story of what happened  & how they got to this point in Season 7 Ep 8. Might include some flash backs to happier times or to after they actually break up or to how I think the season should end between them. Yes there will be sex so Mature rating and hotness. 

**Chapter Note** : Hey this chapter is split up into 2 sections cutting off right before the naughty Mature content starts. This covers the off screen parts in season 7 episode 9.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own PLL or the Characters only the words I choose to write about them 

**Fill in the Gap:** Paily's untold story

 **Part 5.2 -Coming Together** (very mature content)

Their kisses came fast and fevered like they'd both been starving for each other. It was familiar but also new and a bit shocking as to how much they both went after each other's bodies. The rest of the clothing they had on when the entered the bedroom came off like they were attached with Velcro. They slid between the stark white sheets and feel into a rhythm of movement Emily on top grinding into Paige's center and Paige thrusting upward to smash against Emily's slippery and inviting core. They came like that over and over again little bursts of joy until Paige decided she needed more she needed to be inside Emily that she needed to touch her. So the buff toned swimmer picked Emily up off of her and later her down on the bed pressing her body against her, covering her she started licking her from sternum to her navel. She then moved to her hips and sides with made Emily squirm because it tickled and felt amazing and she could help but buck her hips under that type of touch. Paige firmly pushed Emily's hips down with her strong hands and then placed her face right between Emily's thighs. She kissed each of them moving up to her wet and welcoming opening, where she plunged her tongue in deep just once and then flattened it to lick the length of her vulva striking her clit gently and flicking the tip of her tongue on it back and forth. That did it! The movement sent shock waves through Emily's body forcing a deep moan out of her and the words, "please, please please." Paige of course obliged by moving her tongue rapidly across Em's clit again and again while moving up a finger to be placed inside her hole. Once Paige's finger was inside she curled it back and forth while keeping up the pressure of her tongue flicking on Emily's throbbing clit and Emily responded by steadily grinding down on Paige's finger and tongue. Before long Paige's face was covered in Em's wetness, her juices all over Paige's hand and face and as they continue their strong rhythm Emily felt that good pressure building and building she knew she was gonna come hard for Paige and soon. Paige could feel it coming too, which in turn made her super wet in her own center and she clenched and unclenched her muscles in time with her movements with Emily.

Emily begged suddenly "kiss me Paige while I cum kiss me" and Paige brought her mouth up to Emily's covered in her juices and kissed her while Emily rode Paige's probing fingers into a big hard orgasm. Emily had to pull back from Paige's mouth to breath and release a giant moan of pleasure while she still grinding extending her multiple orgasms into earth shattering aftershocks. She could feel herself shaking with them, feel Paige's steady hands in her and on her, feel her breath against her and lips on her neck. Finally, Emily had to stop and relax and Paige slowly extricated her hand from between Emily's legs and started to lay back. When Emily in a quick recovery turned and said, "oh baby we are not done yet!" Emily then flung herself on top of Paige kissing her powerfully flicking her tongue against Paige's and once they were both wriggling against each other again. Emily quickly moved down to lick Paige's center in strong full strokes pushing into her probingly curling up to graze her g-spot but also pulling out to hit her clit as often as she could. Then suddenly she had an idea, she pulled away from Paige and moved up to kiss her saying, "oh I have a brilliant idea, wait there one second!" Paige nodded but groaned a little after Emily got off her. Emily walked over to her bags and opened up a little pouch in a side pocket of a carry-on bag. She pulled out a little purple silicon vibrator so that Paige couldn't see and headed back to the bed. She laid down besides Paige and ran the pretty purple thing up Paige's side. Paige laughed out loud, "Ha, your trusty travelling companion. I remember her!" and she giggled some more. "Oh well this is a new one, the other one died some time ago and I just had to purchase this on recently. I haven't even been able to try it out because of all that's going on, but I think perhaps we should!" Paige nodded in agreement, as Emily moved the purple toy down towards her center running it around her opening gently and tentatively popping just the tip in and out. Paige was ready for it and was writhed under the teasing Emily was giving her, but then it stopped and Paige had to open her eyes to look at Emily who was smiling big. "You know what," Emily said, "I think I want you on top of my face first before I give this to you. I think I need to taste you and I think I want you to ride my face and then I can put this between my legs and you can ride that too. What do you think?" Emily was super serious and had on her demanding sex face that drove Paige wild.

Paige did as she was told; she climbed on top of Emily as Em laid back and slowly dropped her wet pussy onto Emily smiling face that lapped her up with every movement. Emily had put the purple toy down on the bed next to her so her hands were free and they went immediately to Paige's hips to help her rock back and forth on top of her. Paige pushed herself into Emily's mouth and out again, up and down, side to side teasing herself with Em's tongue that flicked and licked at her core. Then she found a rhythm that worked moving faster and faster on top of Emily who sucked and fucked her applying upwards pressure holding a grip on Paige's hips helping to move them to the newly found rhythm. Soon Paige was crying out in orgasm and having to slow down or stop briefly because of the waves of pleasure pulsating in her body. She lifted off Emily slightly and told her it was time for the pretty purple toy. Emily fit it between her legs so that a large portion of it stuck out and she turned on the vibration to the lowest setting knowing Paige might be too turned on for anything more. Paige slid onto the vibrating toy with a sharp intake of breath and a groan. She again played with it at the tip, like Emily had done to her before sinking onto it and Emily totally, then the two of them started to grind against each other and the toy. Emily felt the pleasure of the vibration too making her already wet pussy even wetter and making things more enjoyable all around. She and Paige looked at each other in the eyes both with passion and longing for each other, they started really fucking each other thrusting and groaning and calling each other's names. Paige fell slightly onto Emily's chest as they grinding against each other kissing and looking at each other. Soon they both could feel that they were orgasming both together and repeatedly neither stopping their movements because they knew there was more to come. They speed up getting more and more intense Paige grinding harder onto the purple pleasure cock and Emily grinding against Paige and the end of the vibrator.

Paige broke first with one giant groan moan of pleasure that caused her to pause in their joint movements while she shook all over in orgasm and ripples of pleasure. She was kissing and kissing Emily while Emily still thrust into her wanting more. Paige realized Emily need the purple toy inside her to hit her next plateau. So, she gently got off of it and turned it around into Emily who immediately came hard all over it and Paige's hand actually screaming while she did it. They both fell back on the bed laughing a bit a breathed heavily after such an intense work out. Emily pulled the purple toy out of her and turned to Paige who was beaming and sweaty with the effort of their sex. "Well, how do you like my new travel toy?" and they both started laughing again, then they were kissing again not feverish kisses but deep passionate slow kisses and Emily eventually settled into the crook of Paige's right arm where they kissed and held each other and then gradually fell asleep. Emily fell asleep for the 1st time since coming back to Rosewood contented and happy feeling safe in Page's arms as she always had done when they were together. Paige wasn't totally conscience of what she was thinking as she fell asleep but her dreams were erotic and filled with Emily's face. They slept intertwined neither one move much at all they were both interlocked and dreaming.

At the crack of dawn Emily woke up, she lifted her head to see Paige there and her 1st thought was that she loved this woman in her arms and was contented. She nearly snuggled back down into Paige's arms until she heard the constant buzz of her phone on the coffee table in the other room. She delicately extracted herself from Paige's embrace, looking at her and wishing she could just forget about her phone as she left the room. As Emily picked up her phone, she realized she'd missed about a dozen texts and phone calls from the girls. The last one saying there was an emergency meeting at Spencer's house about Noel and Hannah in about 1 hour. She sighed and felt reality crushing back on her, the warm contented feeling of loving Paige and being happy with her life broke apart as she remember Sabrina, and everything that was wrapped up with "A", Hannah, Noel and the other girls. She knew she would have to go to deal with all of this and that now as all of her life crept in she felt now she didn't know what to do about Paige and the love they have or had. Emily went to the bedroom, and sat on the edge of the bed near Paige who woke up enough to know Emily was there. "Oh, you're up already, Jesus what time is it? I think my head is wreaked from that wine and sex last night" Paige joked. "I-I can get you some aspirin or ibuprofen before I leave, but I-um I have to go to Spencer's. We have to discuss what to do about Hannah." Emily said back to her old scared self after a night of being free from it.

Paige sat up suddenly wide-awake, "Em, oh no is there more new or something else going on, I can come with you if you need me." Em shook her head no, "No I gotta go talk to everyone alone first, you know how it is we all want to get on the same page before we possibly call the cops, but after maybe would you stop by. I will text you and let you know what's going on, is that ok?" Emily leaned in a kissed her, still a bit unsure of what to to do after their night, but wanting Paige close. "Yes, Em I can do that, I'm um gonna get dressed and go back to my B&B to get changed. Just text me and let me know when you want me to come over and if I can bring anything to you." The two kissed again passionately and both felt like they'd rather be getting back in bed and recreate last night in broad daylight, but Emily knew she had to go and Paige knew Emily would go. They got dressed and kissed a bunch before leaving. Emily asked Paige if it was ok if they could take the back stairs out of the apartment so that they wouldn't run into Sabrina before she had a chance to talk to her. Paige agreed with only a little bit of attitude about having to hide themselves and Emily assured her that she'd be texting soon & that she would talk to Sabina asap. 

Paige headed back to her B&B took a quick shower, got dressed and right as she was putting on her shoes Emily texted asking her to come over with coffee and pastries for her and the girls, she told her the cops were there but that they would let her in if they saw she had coffee. Paige agreed and headed out, it made the most sense to go to the brew as it was on the way, but she hesitated a tad bit then decided she would maybe enjoy seeing the blonde girl after having a night with Emily. She knew it was a jerk thing to do, but the way she saw it at this point was all was fair in the long game to win Emily back to her. Paige walked in and Sabrina was behind the counter serving, she paused and then walked up to her placing her order. Sabrina seemed to recognize her a bit and was being slightly unfriendly, but really said nothing. Though this made Paige unsure if she saw her leaving the apartment this morning or if she just knew who Paige was or if Sabrina was just sort of unfriendly in general. Whatever it was Paige decided to smile even more and made a point of pulling out her phone to text Emily in front of Sabrina telling Em she was on her way with supplies. Paige wasn't totally sure Sabrina saw, but she sort of hoped so. Again, she knew she was being a bit unfair, but at this point she just didn't care about Sabrina and only cared about Emily. So, she got lots of coffee, bagels and muffins and headed to Spencer's. The only thing she forgot was that of course Alison DiLaurentis would be there too.


	7. Part 6 Falling Apart

**Authors Note:** This is just a fill in the gap sort of story from the most recent Paige appearance on PLL. It takes place 3 ish years ago between Emily and Paige just to tell the story of what happened  & how they got to this point in Season 7 Ep 8. Might include some flash backs to happier times or to after they actually break up or to how I think the season should end between them. Yes there will be sex so Mature rating and hotness. 

**Chapter Note** : Hey this chapter starts after S7EP10, Fills in before & continues in between scenes from aS7EP11. This chapter like a few before it have all been from Paige's perspective as I truly cannot fathom what the HELL Emily is thinking. Dude just pick Paige because Alison is so clearly poison. Anyway at the end there is a coda to the chapter from Emily's perspective about the teacher's lounge fight, Paige's office kiss & the kiss Emily shared with Alison. It is my best attempt to figure out Emily's languid muddled erratic thinking when it comes to Alison and Paige.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own PLL or the Characters only the words I choose to write about them 

**Fill in the Gap:** Paily's untold story

 **Part 6 –Falling Apart**

"Impossible!" Paige breathed out.

She knew her situation was totally completely impossible. To think that just yesterday Emily was in her arms and she thought they had made a new start.

But then today happened, a day where Paige could see clearly that Alison had dug her claws back into Emily and that perhaps they really were done. She had said it, finally threw the gauntlet down and said it.

Emily needed to wake up and see who really loved her & she needed to see Alison's manipulation of her emotions. It was the same now as it was in high school & Paige was feeling done with the back & forth. "Why doesn't Emily see it, it's so obvious!" Paige said aloud to no one in particular on her way back from confronting Emily.

Alison was a taker, she took Emily's love, took her attention & even took Emily's youth from her. Paige the adult, Paige not in high school anymore who was really ready for a family, a home and a wife could see that now. It was Alison that provoked the 1st "A" Mona into torturing not just Alison herself but all four of the girl. Mona put them through hell and Emily wasn't able to fully deal with heartbreak, or new love or even the tragic death of Maya because of Mona's constant control over their lives. Even Maya's death might have been avoided or at least Emily would have known who Lyndon James was if Mona would have just come out with the information instead of playing games. Lyndon only got to Paige that night because Mona & or the new "A" that was Charlotte forced her into a meeting that she got snatched from. Shit even what happened to Charlotte was all because of Alison's family & basically in Paige's mind that made Alison guilty of that too.

As Paige thought of all the dizzying ways in which Alison had a hold on Emily she truly realized Emily didn't get to be a teen. And by extension neither did Paige. She & Emily had stolen moments where they could dance a song or two at a dance, moments where they could swim or go to a movie but more often than not Emily was off trying to track down a killer or a body thief or a stalker. They only had moments to be young & in love before the reality of constant violence and abuse from this world Alison had created for her four friend and also for Paige because of her love for Emily came crashing down around them. Ezra, Toby & Caleb knew too about the danger and damage this was doing and had done to the girls. Toby went out to become a cop for god sake in order to try to protect Spencer! And yes once Paige herself opted to leave town rather than deal with the horrors of life in Rosewood with Alison DiLaurentis calling the shots again.

To some extent before it all went to hell when Emily's dad died & the Olympic trials, started College had been heaven for them. They lived in a state of bliss far away from Rosewood, Ali and the other girls, whom she knew Emily kept in contact with but not the same as everyday Scooby Doo-ing it all over town, looking down dark alleyways for the big bad wolf making their collective lives suck. No she and Emily were this great couple planning their lives together, it was all 80's rom com without the 90's tortured subplot to pull them down. Paige just had hoped that what they had was bigger than Alison's manipulation, but then again Paige always believed in them perhaps a little bit more than Emily or maybe Emily couldn't hope because she'd had it scared out of her by psychopaths.

Paige didn't know what else to do. She said "Nothing had changed," and it seemed as if it was true. Even if in her heart she was already wavering hoping beyond hope it wasn't that Emily would show up for her like she'd done. "Ahhhh!" she screamed just 1 night with Emily and she was back in love with her just as foolish as she'd been when they were teens and she stole a kiss from a crying and confused Emily on a street corner. She couldn't help herself then, couldn't resist wanting Emily to see her as the better choice as the one who would make her happy. Alison could only take from Emily, Paige could see that clear as day but she knew Emily might never be able to see it until it is too late.

But for right now Paige was here in Rosewood and she needed to see this job thing through as her options were limited at the moment there & maybe if she just stayed steadfast like always Emily would finally see her.

*****Between S7EP10 & S7EP11*****

Waiting for Paige when she got back to the B&B there are two pieces of mail and a message to call Principal Hackett waiting for her. The 1st piece of mail is the paperwork for an apartment she might rent if she gets the job at Rosewood & the other is from University of Iowa, which she tore into immediately. She rather knew it wasn't good news when she felt the thickness of the envelope. Usually good news come in thick manila envelopes stuffed with details and paperwork. This was just a security-sized envelope with one page of typed correspondence. A rejection letter, a nice concise rejection letter. It was the last thing she needed, but it was like the decision of staying seemed more definite for her. She tossed it on the pile of her other mail that was accumulating and grabber her phone from her bag to call Hackett, she needed to know who won and if she was staying or if she needed to continue to look for jobs away from Rosewood and Emily. Hackett picked up on the 2nd ring, "Hello," he said "Hello Principal Hackett it's Paige McCullers just returning your call from earlier today." Paige said hoping she sounded cheerful and upbeat instead of downtrodden. "Oh hello Paige, glad you called, look I spoke to the Superintendent of Schools and the Board and we have some great news for you & hopefully Emily too." He sounded so enthusiastic and Paige was confused a bit but curious, "Oh really what, uh what do you mean?" "Well, we pushed some paperwork through and have decided to restructure our athletics program a bit. See with you and Emily both vying for the position of swim couch we realized we had 2 great athletes and graduates at that on our hands and the best thing to do would be to try to hire you both and while we don't need two swim couches we do need an Athletic Supervisor. So because of your more stellar academic record and your previous Olympic ambitions we think you'd be the perfect fit for that job. And if you say yes you'd then have a say in whom becomes our new swim couch, which I'm assuming given your friendship with Emily Fields, that you'd be fine with us hiring her for that position?" He finished questioningly.

It was a lot to take in, so she got the job, but not the job she thought and she was in place to help sign off on hiring Emily for the job they both wanted? It all seemed a bit funny so she laughed a bit and said, "Yes, Yes of course that all sounds amazing Principal Hackett and yes I would LOVE to sign off on Emily becoming the Swim couch she will be awesome at it and I look forward to being an Athletics Supervisor too! Wow this is great. Thank you so much," she again laughed a bit and was still in a bit of shock that this all worked out alright for her and Emily too. "Ok then," Hackett said, "I will call Emily and let her know all the good news, you both will need to come in tomorrow for paperwork and we can discuss final salary stuff then, don't worry it is very competitive and you'll be happy I promise! Ok see you bright and early tomorrow, thanks Paige welcome back to Rosewood!" Paige said her goodbyes and they hung up. "Welp" Paige thought, "guess this makes some things clearer." She decided to stay, take the job and see if her and Emily could really work out even with Alison around. She felt it was a long shot but if it didn't work out she could always leave go back to private couching or apply for a job elsewhere workwise, but for now she was set and set her mind on the job and Emily. She did also realized going back to Rosewood meant seeing Alison in the teacher's lounge, at meetings and in the halls. She also knew she would have to be strong and not rise to whatever bait Alison could lob towards her. She paused for just a moment then she picked up the stack of papers for the apartment rental, signed them putting them in the return envelope, and placed a stamp on it for the mail tomorrow. 

*****After S7EP11 MID episode BEFORE the confrontation between Paige, Emily & Alison in the Teacher's lounge during the committee meeting, but after Emily talks to Mrs. Horawtiz*****

"Paige, Paige wait up!" Emily shouted down the hallway as she jogged to catch up with Paige who was determinately headed towards her office near the gyms. Paige slowed down but kept walking as Emily started talking then she grabbed Paige's hand forcing her to stop. Her hand lingered in Paige's before she took it away and then spoke, "Paige look I'm sorry I know you don't wanna start anything or get back at Ali. I know you are better than that, I just thought how can I help and it seemed like you two on a board together right now would be awkward. I mean it's already pretty damn awkward and it's only our 1st day."

They had both started walking again slowly together and soon reached Paige's office door, where she unlocked it looked around at her new office, which was newly painted so it still gave off fumes a bit when the door opened. "It's ok Em, come in let's talk a bit I know you meant well, you always do," as she said this Emily had moved past her and Paige closed the door after her. The room wasn't large and none of the furniture was in the right place so it was a tight squeeze next to the closed the door to get by to the other side of the room where they could sit down on the chairs over there. Emily was right by Paige as she turned back from closing the door that they bumped into each other. "Oh sorry, I ah I," Emily started as she looked directly into Paige's eyes and then fell into her kissing her deep and deliberately. Paige responded in kind, kissing her with no doubt of what was behind those kisses, passion, power and love.

They broke a part sort-of breathless and started laughing with Emily's arms still around Paige's shoulders who said, "Um we can't be alone in an office 2 seconds and you are already throwing yourself at me." They both laughed again and Emily moved her arms slowly off Paige's shoulders and walked to one of the chairs. Paige smiling shook her head slightly and sat down next to Emily taking her hand. "Emily I uh", but just then there was a knock at the door. Paige stood up dropped Emily's hand as Principal Hackett opened the door and stepped in, "Oh sorry didn't know you were with someone," and then spotting Emily he said, "oh well hello Emily! I was just going to find you after speaking to Paige. Well two birds one stone huh, ok so I just wanted to know how you ladies are settling in? Is everything ok Mrs. Horowitz said she introduced you both this morning and all your paperwork is being processed right now?" Paige spoke up, "Oh we are doing fine, settling in just fine, in fact Emily and I signed up for a committee and were just discussing what new ideas to bring to the meeting today."

Paige was being her upbeat "can do" version of herself she reserved for jobs and interviews. "Oh that's great, that great, well ok don't hesitate to come find me if you need anything! Glad to have you both aboard!" and with that he left closing the door gently behind him. Paige turned back to Emily who she could tell had her armor back up and she knew Em was no longer ready for a true heart to heart. So she said, "Well should we talk about committee stuff seeing as I just lied to Hackett about it?" Emily shook her head yes and Paige looked around for some paper to start taking notes, but something had shifted. They broke through a little bit to each other. It was enough to let Paige know she wasn't alone in this sea of emotions they had for each other. 

*****S7EP11 Mid Ep after blow up between Paige, Emily & Alison in the teacher's lounge, Also while this is happening Emily is talking with Alison back at Ali's house and they discuss the kiss*****

"Dammit, Jesus fucking dammit" Paige thought as she drove back to the new apartment she'd rented not far from downtown or the school. She had let Alison get to her, let her dominate the conversation and let her goad her into a mini confrontation. Paige knew she would try it was ready for her to start some shit, had been determined to not let it phase her but then she played the game. She suspected it was because of Emily that Alison did what she did, pushing Paige to see if Emily would defend her or shy away like she did when they were younger, Emily wanting to impress Alison had fallen in line back then and did whatever Alison wanted. However, Emily was tougher than that now, she had shut Alison down with two words. It was pretty awesome actually to watch, but Paige had promised Emily & Mrs. Horowitz that she could handle navigating the waters around Alison & at her 1st attempt she failed.

She knew she'd have to push herself harder to cope better with this because she knew Alison would just keep pushing. It just sucked being in this no mans land with Emily, not knowing where they stood & worse of all where Emily & Alison stood. Emily had spent the night with her, Paige knew that but did that mean they'd slept together too? Would Emily do that? Hop from Paige's bed to Alison's? She didn't think so but with Alison's master's level work in manipulation she didn't know if Emily could resist her fully. Also the kiss Emily and Paige had shared in her office had rung her bell and left her feeling hazy. So processing all of this seemed a bit much right now. She walked into the apartment and then realized she left the paperwork she was supposed to finish in the teachers' lounge, so she just turned around and went back to her car deciding to just stay there and finish her work. 

She had to smile thinking about Emily calling out Alison on her bullshit but she admitted it was just a peacekeeping mission, one that she'd been on before because of Alison. Shutting her down in front of Mrs. Horowitz was one thing but would she ever just tell her no completely & cut her off? Paige walked into the lounge and spotted her paperwork. She plopped down on the chair facing the door and started going over her work. Sitting there though brought echos of that fight back to her and she again started to focus on why Emily dealt with Alison at all.

Paige then admitted even if just to herself that Emily & the rest of the girls were better off when Alison was supposed to be dead. She thought that if this twisted nightmare they were all in was gonna end it probably should end with Alison's death. Actually that it probably would end that way. Paige felt bad thinking it because as much as she disliked Alison & as much as she wanted to just move on it wasn't a nice thought she knew that. Her hatred for Alison didn't mean she wanted her dead, but she thought she knew all along that is probably what "A" who was Mona wanted, "A" who was Alison's own sister wanted & this new "AD" wanted, Alison DiLaurentis dead.

She knew it wouldn't be easy for Emily, Spencer, Aria or Hannah but it just might be the ultimate closure they all need. Then again, Paige thought; "If that's how this all ends if Alison dies at the hands of the new tormentor 'AD' it might mean that Emily would never be free of her. And WE might never be free of her". Paige envisioned a life with her and Emily together not constantly saving each other or running scared from their past or some arch enemy aimed at them because of Alison, but rather one where there was give & take, a house, kids, adventure not danger. Just the chance at building a real life, together. Paige decided if she got the chance to apologize for rising to Alison's intimidations, she would but she'd also tell her there is a better way forward, one where Emily didn't have to be the savior or the victim. And while she was in this deep dark broody mood thinking about all of this in walked Emily beautiful if not troubled and Paige knew where she'd been.

*****Emily's part S7EP11 End of Ep after she leaves Alison's house headed back to school to find Paige*****

"AHHH" Emily said as she got into her car to drive back to Rosewood High, "why does she make everything more complicated? Why won't she let me help her, why does she do this?" Emily was tired of it, she was sick of being a yo-yo Alison pulled when she needed her, but at the same time she couldn't tear herself away from her. She could see how Ali was hurting, how what Elliot did to her weighed on her more, so than the other girls she could see it. But why did she have to be so, cruel not just to Paige, but towards Emily herself & why couldn't Emily just go. Why on EARTH did MR. Hackett think it was a good idea to put both Paige and Alison on staff in a freaking high school and now Emily was stuck playing referee at work and in her private life too, which was already spilling over into work life. She needed to talk to Paige get her to back down a bit, hopefully Ali will calm down soon. "Ali, dammit why did you kiss me?" this question had been rattling in her mind since it happened. Because it put her in a tailspin, she had just spent the night with Paige and felt like maybe perhaps they could make a start a real one again, but that kiss blew things up for her. She hated feeling this way, hated the power that Ali had, but also felt these feelings deep nearly primal feeling to protect Alison and it was mixed up with the love she had always harbored for Ali.

It was instinct to rush to Ali, instinct to stick up for her and instinct to love her and hope for some sort of sign of Ali's love back to her. Was the kiss a sign, or was she like she's done time and time again playing her for attention. Ali said she herself didn't know…so it left Emily with a pit in her stomach, especially when she started to think of Paige. Emily knew she could have an amazing life with Paige it was written all over her face, it was in every interaction they had ever since that day when they went to raise money for the swim team, when Paige told her she finally came out to her parents. And that night when she was so freaked out about Maya and Paige told her then she deserved more Emily knew it was Paige, she knew Paige was the more Emily could deserve. Paige said it herself "I be there for you, for whatever you need." At the time, Emily couldn't deal because of Maya, "A" and only being a teenager. Then in college Paige was it she was there for her trying to help her though all the pain of her father's death, saying again "I am here for you, for whatever you need", and Emily had fallen apart. Now it seemed as if Paige once more was saying, "I'm here for you," but this time the need was being spelled out, the need was being offered; a life a real life. One with kids and family and a way out of all of the drama that follows her and her four friends.

If she chooses Paige it would mean losing Alison, in a metaphorical way and most likely in a real and practically way. But essentially what Paige offered was the same as she offered all those years ago at a dance in the 1st of many Paige suits to come. Paige was offering Emily real love without the complications of betrayal, manipulation or deceit. And truth be told it scared her. She realized this fully as she opened the front doors of her old high school and walked it's halls to find Paige who was sitting in the Teacher's lounge working and she knew waiting for some kinds of answer from her. But Emily didn't know what to say so she defaulted to her instinct of defending Alison from all attacks. But she knew the time was coming to make a choice and it terrified her more than "AD's" games.


End file.
